The Dark and the Decieved
by Lady Bastilla
Summary: When Telaendril defaults on a contract, Lucien must carry it out himself. Yet all is not what it seems. Can he kill the bardess Katryn Rosemir or will something steady his hand? First Oblivion fic. Please RR and enjoy! :


**The Dark and the Decieved**

**Author's Notes:** This is my first piece of Elder Scrolls fiction, and I have chosen to focus on some of the characters from the Dark Brotherhood in latest game in the series, Oblivion. For the most part I will try to use things that are in some way related to the game. However, this story is about Lucien and (my character) Katryn. Since it is being placed under the genre of romance, I doubt (no promises though) that Lucien is going to end up dead. I hate unhappy stuff like that!

**Disclaimer:** (1) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion was created by Bethesda. Aside from Katryn (who was created for the game by me) I don't own anything here. (2) The song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from the song "Cleveland" by Jewel. (3) The story title "The Dark and the Decieved" was suggested by from the Oblivion board on the forums. Thanks for the great title!

**- 1 -**

**A Comforting Killer**

_When night tonight falls gently down,_

_Hearts helplessly fall to the ground,_

_Underneath a velvet sky,_

_Only words can lie._

Telaendril sat back in her chair, a slight smile crossing her face as her foot tapped lightly against the hardwood floor. She was at Newlands Lodge, a mere skip and jump from her home at the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, listening to Katryn Rosemir's shimmering voice brush hauntingly against the lively music being provided by a local band. It had been at Telaendril's request that the young Breton bardess had made this trip and her skills as a performer were as vibrant and enthralling as ever. What a loss it would be if she died...

Telaendril bit down on her bottom lip, trying to surpress her frown as Lucien Lachance sat down at her table. A Speaker for the Black Hand, and the one who had first asked her to join the Dark Brotherhood, Lucien had done much to gain her respect over the years. A far cry from what he'd been trying to gain when she had first met him. " Still listening, I see. That is not why you are here, Telaendril. Remember that. "

Telaendril nodded, her body shaking slightly as she fought to maintain her composure. She was known as a rock. A solid member of the Dark Brotherhood, an obediant daughter to the Night Mother, and a loyal daughter of Sithis. On a normal day, she could kill anyone and feel joy race through her heart. But this was different. Personal. Katryn had been a good friend to her for several months now, and Telaendril wasn't sure she could kill her. She knew she didn't want to.

" I'm not a child, Lucien. Why are you here? " she regretted her tone as she noticed the way his expression had darkened, but he really had deserved it. She had told him that she and Katryn were friends, had been honest in saying that sending her on this mission was a bad idea. And yet even when Ocheeva had agreed with her Lucien had refused to change his mind. He had specifically singled her out for this. She was being punished, and she honestly didn't know why.

" What if I didn't wake up tomorrow? What if I somehow ceased to be? Would you heart be filled with sorrow? I wonder would you miss me? I'm fearless! Shameless! I've faced the dark and came this far. And I would find you wherever you are. " Telaendril's self pity was wiped away as she glanced up to find Katryn sitting in Lucien's lap an arm wrapped around his neck as if the two were old friends.

The words of her song seemed to be both clear and yet a whisper as she sang directly to him, the pale skin of one of her long slender legs glowing softly in the dim light as it peeped out of the slit she had cut into the blue velvet Palmyria gown she was wearing. She leaned close and Telaendril started to wonder if she was going to kiss Lucien until she spoke. " I know why you are here, Telaendril. Come upstairs after this and we'll come up with a solution. "

Yes oh yes, that had been the plan. The look that Lucien was giving her, however, made it clear to Telaendril that this was definately the last skull in the basket. She was going to be punished for this, and it was not going to be pretty. Katryn rose from his lap and finished her routine, but Telaendril was too upset to enjoy it. She had failed her friend miseribly. She still didn't know who had set up this hit on Katryn and without that information even if she could find her before Lucien did there was no way to put her plan into action.

--o0o--

" You care more for her more then you do for your own family? " Lucien could still smell Katryn Rosemir's expensive perfume and despite its seductively sweet smell it was doing a fine job of reminding him who was to blame for his current ire.

" Katryn is like a sister to me. If I'd had my way she would have listened and killed someone long ago so I could be certain she would be safe. " Telaendril's tone was sharp and completely disrespectful. What was she thinking, saying such a thing as that in the midst of a crowded pub? Did she want to expose the Brotherhood? The assassination of Katryn Rosemir could not afford to wait any longer. If it did, there seemed a good chance it could end in Telaendril's death as well. " But she is too softhearted for that. And now this disaster has happened. "

Lucien forced himself to tune these last words out. It really didn't matter if the woman was a saint or even a goddess. The Night Mother had spoken and she was marked for death. While he was undecided on whether he would punish Telaendril for abusing his generousity to her many years ago, Katryn's fate was carved in stone. As much as he felt for Telaendril, the word of the Night Mother could not be ignored. " You will return to the house. I will see to the girl. "

Telaendril's icy glare was not lost on him, and Lucien watched to assure that she followed his orders in spite of it. Once he was sure she was no longer in the Inn he made his way up the stairs toward the grand suite where Katryn would no doubt be staying. He was halfway to the door when a guard stepped out from among the shadows with his blade drawn and ready. Lucien muttered a curse as he looked at the man, the shrouded armor the guard was wearing telling him all he needed to know of Katryn and Telaendril's friendship. If Katryn's guards were trained in stealth and wore the same armor as Family members, then here was indeed no mistaking that Telaendril had definately rubbed off on her.

--o0o--

Katryn sat in a chair by the fire, her hair surrounding her in a mass of spiraled copper curls from being freed of the intricate knotted bun she'd had it in while she had performed. The Dark Brotherhood had been hired to kill her. The thought made her want to be sick. The fact that they had sent Telaendril to do the deed was all the more upsetting. Did someone know of their friendshop and want to exploit it? Had that man Telaendril had been sitting with been the one who had prayed for her death? He'd certainly looked menacing in his long black robes and shadowed hood.

There was a knock at the door and Katryn jumped slightly at the sudden intrustion of sound. Things were about to get complicated. Telaendril had said she had a plan, but even with time about to expire Katryn knew there was no way she could bring herself to kill someone. She rose from the chair and steeled herself, praying for the courage to open the door. Whatever was about to happen, at least she would face it with dignity.

" Come in. " It took a second more then she would have liked for her hand to grasp the handle without shaking, but she finally managed to get her nerves under control. Upon opening the door she stood face to face with the man she had met downstairs. What had Telaendril been thinking? This had not been part of the plan...

" Are you just going to stand there, or will you let me in? "

Since the man moved as he spoke, the question became moot as Katryn slowly backed away from him, uncertain what to think. He turned for a moment to close the door before turning his dark gaze upon her fully. It took a moment but she finally managed to regain control of her voice. " Who are you? Where is Telaendril? How did you get past my guards? "

" My name is Lucien Lachance. I am a Speaker for the Black Hand, the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. And I am afraid, Ms. Rosemir, that Telaendril simply could not make it here tonight... She received new orders. " Katryn bit her tongue to hold back a string of curses, grabbing the table in time to keep herrself from falling over. She'd never heard of this Lucien fellow, but she knew what the Black Hand was and this mess had just gone from bad to worse.

" My guards... ? "

" The guards are dead. " There wasn't the slightest hint of remorse in Lucien's voice. He sounded as if he was discussing the weather. He drew a bloodstained dagger from within his robes and began to move slowly toward her. " Now you must join them. "

Katryn somehow managed to sidestep him and grabbed ahold of the door, turning the handle with all her strength. But it was no use. He had somehow found a way to lock them in the room together. Of all the rotten luck! Why had she not bothered to carry lockpicks tonight of all nights? This could have been easy. She groaned in pain as he spun her to face him, causing the door-handle to jab into her back.

" You're rather boorish and sadistic for an Imperial. Most of the men I have met here have some style. But not you. Oh, no... You're a pathetic cowardly little worm, you know that? " Katryn trembled more with each word that she said, her body betraying her more with each second that passed. " How dare you come in here trying to terrorize me to make up for your utter worthlessness? "

Despite her brave words Katryn could feel tears threatening to fall. She did not want to plead with this man for her life. Not only would it be degrading, it would also be useless. Telaendril had not told her very much about the Dark Brotherhood, but Katryn knew quite explicitly that the deaths were for religious reasons. It was no small feat to escape the grasp of the Black Hand if the Night Mother chose to whisper one's name.

" Oh, yes. Cry for me. I would enjoy that thoroughly after all of those insults. You're an exceptionally snotty little Breton witch. Perhaps I won't make this as quick and painless as I had first intended. " As he spoke, Lucien slid his dagger down her arm, causing a trail of crimson blood to drip slowly down in stark contrast against her pale skin. Katryn tried to shut out the pain, but it was a sharp insistant sting that seemed to be burning, freezing and shocking her all at once without the use of magic. It had to be without magic for it to hurt this bad. He didn't look like a wizard, and surely her natural resistance would have dulled anything he could have branded the blade with himself.

A sob escaped her and she fought with all her strength to keep from completely breaking down. If she did, there was no doubt she would be sealing her own fate. Instead she focused on trying to ignore the pain racing up and down the tear in her arm as she reached into her gown and withdrew a satchet. A quick rip in the light fabric surrounding it and she was throwing the glowing red powder held within at Lucien and watching with a mixture of triumph and horror as the stuff got into his eyes and made him back off.

" And now, dear Lucien, I bid you goodnight. " Katryn said softly, clutching her arm as she raced toward the window. She looked at the next window, softly shimmering with welcome in the distance and shivered. It was quite a jump she'd have to make, but the alternative -- especially after her latest stunt -- was unimaginable. Lucien wouldn't stand there and rub his eyes for the rest of the evening. It was now or never. Swallowing to try and get read of the sickness she could feel in the pit of her stomach, Katryn perched on the ledge and then pushed off with all the strength her body had left.

She could feel herself falling and managed to latch onto the ledge of the next window, hanging on with her fingers clenching the narrow ledge until their knuckles were white. Her velvet slippers scraped and slid against the side of the building as she tried to pull herself up and into relative safety.

" What are you doing? " Katryn's heart surged with hope as she heard the voice of Henryke, her manager. Glancing up she noticed that he looked rather angry. No doubt once she told him about what had just happened... " By the Nine! Even the Dark Brotherhood can't kill you? Rediculous! "

" What are you talking about? " Katryn asked. Why did he seem disappointed in what he was saying. Wasn't it rather impressive to have survived an attack by one of their Speakers? " C'mon, Henryke. Give me a hand here. My arm is killing me. The attacker stabbed it. "

" That's because I paid him to, stupid! " Henryke was now prying her fingers away from the window as he spoke. " I'm sick of working for you. Once you're gone these taverns will all hire me. I will be rich! Famous! And the best part is, all of this was free. They don't know it yet, but I paid the Speaker with counterfeit coins. I wonder what will become of him when that is found out. I wish I could watch. "

" I can't believe it! " Katryn's fingers were all pryed free and she could feel herself racing toward the cobblestones below. This was all so wrong. Henryke was going to get away with this. She'd always been told she had a big voice, though. Now to use it one last time. " Lucien! Counterfeit coins! "

A moment later she hit the ground with a sickening thud. She could hear bones snapping and popping under the pressure of the sudden impact and moaned in pain. How had she survived that fall? She had been two stories up. Not that it mattered. She was a sitting duck for Lucien or Henryke now. Unable to think straight from the wounds she had taken, and too winded to actually move or speak, she lay there silently.

" Lie still. " Though her senses were a blur, Lucien's voice cut through the pain and confusion like a razor as he gently pushed several strands of hair away from her face. She felt a moment of discomfort as something sharp was plunged firmly into her stomach and then swiftly removed. She felt as if she was floating, and then pain and blur and sound of the world seemed to slowly strip itself away.

Was this what it meant to die, then? How funny that after their earlier war of words he had been almost comforting. A comforting killer... The intricacies of Cyrodiil would never cease to amaze her. Unable to retain enough consciousness to think further, Kartyn let herself fall into the darkness.

**End Notes: ** Does Lucien know the money was fake? Does it matter? Is Katryn dead or alive? Where is Telaendril and what is she doing? Will anything be done about Henryke? Finally, a question for you all: this story needs a title and I am really stuck. Any suggestions?


End file.
